1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of processing recording media in a recording medium processing apparatus such as a check reading device that is used to read magnetic ink characters from a recording medium such as checks or promissory notes that are printed with magnetic ink characters. More specifically, the invention relates to a recording media processing method enabling determining the transportation state of a recording medium from the detection signals of a magnetic head that reads magnetic ink characters, and efficiently executing a post-processing step such as sorting the recording media after passing the magnetic head reading position based on the detected transportation state, and to a recording media processing apparatus that uses the processing method.
2. Description of Related Art
In banks and other financial institutions checks, promissory notes, and similar recording media are passed through a check reader to read the magnetic ink characters and, for example, sort the recording media based on the result of this reading operation. As electronic check processing has become more common, the read magnetic ink character data is also computer processed and the check instruments are managed by computer.
JP-A-2004-206362 teaches this type of check reading device. This check reading device uses a flapper to switch the paper transportation path based on the result of reading the magnetic ink characters and selectively discharge the media to either of two discharge trays. After reading by the magnetic head used for reading the magnetic ink characters, the checks are conveyed at a different speed passed the reading position of an image scanning sensor so that the checks are also imaged.
When a check is inserted to the check reading device, the top and bottom or front and back may be reversed. The magnetic ink characters are printed in a prescribed position on the front of the check. The magnetic head for reading the magnetic ink characters is also disposed to the transportation path at the position where the magnetic ink characters on a correctly inserted check pass. Therefore, if a check is conveyed with the top and bottom or the front and back reversed, the area where the magnetic ink characters are printed will not pass in contact with the magnetic head and the magnetic head cannot correctly read the magnetic ink characters.
If the checks are sorted and selectively deposited into either one of two discharge trays by using a flapper to switch the paper transportation path based on the result of reading the magnetic ink characters as in the check reading device taught in JP-A-2004-206362, this sorting operation can be executed efficiently and with good precision if check transportation errors can be detected.
It is often not possible to increase the length of the transportation path in the small check reading devices that are used at bank teller windows, for example, due to space limitations. However, if the transportation path is too short, the leading end of the check may have already reached a position near the flapper for sorting into the two discharge trays when the trailing end of the check passes the reading position of the magnetic head. The time that is required to evaluate the result of magnetic ink character reading by the magnetic head and switch the flapper based on the result therefore cannot be assured in this type of small check reading device. In other words, the check has already passed the flapper sorting position and is sent towards one of the discharge trays before the reading result can be evaluated or before the flapper can be switched based on the result of this evaluation.
As a result, a problem to be solved with compact check reading devices according to the prior art is that checks cannot be correctly sorted based on the result of reading the check by a magnetic head or image scanning sensor. Conventional compact check reading devices therefore do not have two or more discharge trays for sorting as taught in JP-A-2004-206362, and discharge checks into a single discharge tray. This then requires manually sorting the checks deposited into the discharge tray and makes the task of processing checks inefficient.